freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Klasky-Csupo/Summary
Scare Factor * Graffiti: Low to medium. The cut to the logo is jarring, the random sound effects, animations, and styles may catch you off guard, and the fast pace of the abridged may suck you up, but it's a memorable logo and a favorite for those who remember seeing it. *Robot/Splaat: It can range from low to nightmare. Splaat looks creepy, the ink splatter is jarring, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. *Alternate: Medium to nightmare; the cheaper animation and Splaat smiling can be even more unsettling. The unexpected transition from the credits to the logo doesn't help. The scare factor is lower for those who expected this and/or are not freaked out by the normal logo. *2002-2005 Splaat: Low to high; this version includes a 20% more friendlier Splaat, some may find it boring, Splaat is more zoomed out than the Normal Version. But it's even also unscary. *Still Version: None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it much less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: None to low. The rooster screaming and the loud music can bother some, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. * Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Face Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Yellow Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Super scary logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Klasky csupo logos Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Omg Category:K Category:L Category:A Category:S Category:Y Category:C Category:C- Category:P Category:S-- Category:U Category:U- Category:O Category:P- Category:O- Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos with Cash Register sounds Category:Logos with categorys on page or article Logos that scare dame tu cosita esketit Category:Taken from "Rocket Power" Category:Taken from "Rugrats" Category:Logos that scare Mother Beast Lusamine YEET Category:Logos that make The Hemkas cry Category:Logos That Scare The Mixels Category:Logos That Scare Kiazuki Category:Logos That Scare Flurr Category:Categories that make me drink my own urine Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:S- Category:K- Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1990's Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos so stupid that the burping sock from the Christmas TXMax ad made Homer Simpson scream Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that freaking scare the hell out of people for some really weird reason nobody knows why Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Why is this Scary? Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET UP AND DANCE MAN? Category:So why do good girls like bad guys Category:So why do good girls fall in love with me? Category:Why does this exist Category:How is this scary?!?! Category:How is this even scary? Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey cry and play "Your Best Nightmare" from Undertale Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey Scream a lot. Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey run off Category:Logos that Flowey hates Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Kiwi.com Category:Gt Category:Gets Category:Egt Category:Ges Category:Dg Category:Gd Category:Dgxbg Category:G Category:Gdg Category:Gdgdgs Category:Gs Category:F Category:Gf Category:Gfsht Category:Gdhs Category:Gdhsgdh Category:Bgdh Category:Ghd Category:Gh Category:Hgx Category:Xgh Category:Gx Category:D Category:Ffs Category:DsF Category:Dfh Category:Uo Category:Uoyd Category:DdsF Category:Df Category:Cv Category:VfdSG Category:DF Category:Dgs Category:Sg Category:Bv Category:Nc Category:Cn Category:Gnc Category:Ncg Category:V Category:And now for something completely different. Category:Cgn Category:Ghdgxh Category:Fg Category:Gfzgf Category:Gfz Category:Fxb Category:Fh Category:V v Category:N Category:Cvgc Category:Gv Category:Gvfg Category:Gff Category:Dgx Category:Dgdg Category:Z Category:Ss Category:Ae Category:Rs Category:Ytdy Category:Tu Category:Tdu Category:Sgf Category:Fhc Category:Fch Category:Fxh Category:Fxhfxh Category:Xfh Category:Hfx Category:Hf Category:H Category:Fx Category:Fxhfxhfhx Category:Hfxxh Category:Hx Category:Xh Category:Xfhh Category:Hh Category:Hhvnc Category:Vhc Category:Vj Category:J Category:Jvbj Category:Hvk Category:Hohjp Category:Pjo Category:I Category:Fgdh Category:Fs Category:Sggs Category:Xv Category:Bcx Category:Nbn Category:Bm Category:M Category:M m Category:B Category:B m Category:Bbn Category:Bn Category:N bn Category:Bn g Category:H h Category:H h hg Category:H g Category:Nh Category:Nhh nj Category:Nh hnch Category:Vffg Category:Cfg Category:Ds Category:Xxs Category:Xz Category:Zx Category:Vgbc Category:Hn Category:Bhv Category:Bhvhnvj Category:Hv Category:Bvh Category:Bvbv Category:Hbv Category:Vh Category:455 Category:456 Category:457 Category:458 Category:459 Category:460 Category:461 Category:462 Category:463 Category:464 Category:465 Category:466 Category:467 Category:468 Category:469 Category:470 Category:471 Category:472 Category:473 Category:474 Category:475 Category:476 Category:477 Category:478 Category:479 Category:480 Category:481 Category:482 Category:483 Category:484 Category:485 Category:486 Category:487 Category:488 Category:489 Category:490 Category:491 Category:492 Category:493 Category:494 Category:495 Category:496 Category:497 Category:498 Category:499 Category:500!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Category:Bgt4wnr Category:Hj Category:Hd Category:Hjm' Category:J'yrnj Category:Yj Category:Nmt Category:Jryj Category:Jyr Category:Jr Category:Hjjd Category:Hjjdj Category:Dj Category:Jhy Category:Jy Category:Jd Category:Jh Category:Jyj Category:Jyyj Category:Djdtj Category:Djjy Category:Jku Category:Ukt Category:Ty Category:Yj6u Category:64u Category:6u Category:Uyj Category:Eyjw Category:Yjjye Category:Shrj Category:Jrj Category:Jhes Category:Hheta Category:Hteaht Category:Eh Category:Yhys Category:Jsh Category:Ajah Category:T Category:Th Category:Jryrth Category:Ryyr Category:Teh Category:Ht Category:Htr Category:Twhe Category:Rh Category:Hyr Category:GRS Category:HHGGH Category:HGAHGA Category:GND Category:GDHGHD Category:HH Category:GG Category:FG Category:HGD Category:FDHZ Category:GS Category:GFG Category:RA Category:HGSHD Category:JKJ Category:KJDJ Category:JH Category:JGK Category:KD Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:FJJ Category:HJ Category:HJG Category:HJHJJ Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:HGX Category:GH Category:GHXHGX Category:HG Category:GDH Category:GHGJ Category:X Category:XGJ Category:GX Category:NGXJH Category:XJ Category:JG Category:JGJ Category:JHJ Category:HJHJ Category:FJ Category:HCHJ Category:CJC Category:JC Category:HJHJJCHJ Category:JJHJ Category:HJX' Category:YU Category:DYU Category:YUYUDY Category:UD Category:YUD Category:YUYU Category:UYU Category:YUDYU Category:UYUYUD Category:DYUUY Category:DYUY Category:UDYU Category:HJHJHJ Category:JJ Category:JF Category:JUY Category:YUYJ Category:JJJ Category:JY Category:JTH Category:GHX Category:GXH Category:GDHGDH Category:GHHJ Category:JK Category:LK Category:GL. Category:K, Category:JM Category:JMGHS Category:GDHAF Category:GHD Category:ABG Category:ABGD Category:Hyjr Category:Yjryj' Category:Htrhjyh Category:Hy Category:Y7u5 Category:7u5 Category:Y6u4 Category:Y63 Category:Y6u Category:46u Category:64u4i7 Category:7i Category:7i5 Category:57i Category:I58 Category:8oo Category:86 Category:6o8 Category:6 Category:8o5 Category:8o Category:U4 Category:6u4 Category:6ueh Category:Nhd Category:Dgn Category:Ngd Category:Mktku Category:Ki Category:Iy Category:Litl Category:Ilyiyl Category:.ul Category:Lu. Category:Ll. Category:,iy Category:,i Category:,ti Category:Kur Category:Yej Category:Eyj Category:Rm Category:,tj Category:, Category:Logos that are so scary That Iceman From X2: X-Men United (2003) Turns Daddy's Computer Into Ice So Connor Can't Play Roblox On Daddy's Computer Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to hell for Emile Sila. Pingu takes Lego too seriously and you get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and you get sent to Minecraft i dont know.................HOLY CRAP.. Category:SPLAAT FLIP OFF Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that- nnope Category:This wiki is too cringy to exist. Category:Logos that scare Mr. Incredible